Round 3967149.1587234 to the nearest integer.
Explanation: Because 3967149.1587234 is between 3967149 and 3967150, rounding will give us either 3967149 or 3967150. Since 0.1587234 is less than 0.5, we get that 3967149.1587234 is closer to $\boxed{3967149}$.